Forgiveness, Understanding, and Love
by the dark euphie
Summary: It's been a year since the sacrifice, and a lots changed. Especially Elena. Elena/Elijah
1. Elena's year and Elijah's return

Forgiveness, Understanding, and Love

Summary: Elena, Elijah, and Damon all have some sort of understanding because they're the older siblings; but with Elena and Elijah it goes deeper than understanding, and with Stefan's betrayal with Katerina; she makes one of the biggest choices of her life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, TV series or books.

I've always wondered why I understood Damon so much more than I could Stefan. I had always chalked it up to the sheer fact that we were both older siblings, we understood each other through watching over the younger sibling; until Elijah had come and made that deal with me. I have told Damon once that we shared a certain connection; it wasn't what I had thought it had been though. With Elijah I had felt a connection very similar to what I shared with Damon; only with Elijah it felt deeper, much more than the friendship I share with Damon. I knew from the moment he had blown into my life that he would be the deciding factor in some way; and in a way I had been right, he'd saved my life alongside Bonnie. I get the feeling; however, that not everything pertaining to Elijah was at an end.

The night the curse on Klaus was broken Elijah broke his word, he couldn't kill Klaus. It wasn't something I could blame him for though, Klaus is his brother; and because of that one small fact, I cannot help but forgive Elijah. But I still have to wonder as to why? From what Stefan had told me later, Elijah wanted revenge for his other brothers and sisters. I think he wants to know that their bodies are safe before he kills Klaus.

This past year had been rough though; if it had been Damon or I; we would have done the same thing as him. I know what it's like watching a younger sibling break to the point of no return; even if I don't believe Klaus was, or is, savable. I just knew that over the past year I had realized that no matter what Elijah had done that day, I would always forgive him; kind of like what I've done over and over again with Damon.

Lucky bastard survived that damned wolf bite, apparently Bonnie and Jeremy found a regeneration spell that could help him. I don't believe I would have made it through the last year if not for Damon, I really don't. It's because of Damon that I was able to stabilize and become healthy again; it had happened right after Aunt Jenna died, I had no one but Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, and oddly Tyler at the time.

See the thing was, Stefan, Stefan cheated on me with Katherine. I was walked into the boarding house, which was and still is mine, to find them sleeping on the couch together; naked. I was so shocked that I just left the room, went home and cried, for three straight hours. The next time we saw each other I told him to stay out of my life. I didn't want to be with a person whom would always cheat on me with my undead look- a- like, who I should mention had made all of our lives living hell because she had decided to run from Elijah and Klaus rather than let the sacrifice happen. He'd always told me that she'd compelled him into loving her. Ever since I'd ended things with him though, he'd been trying to get me back; I wouldn't, no, couldn't go back to him, he is my past.

I had heard rumors from Damon that Elijah was back in the general vicinity; if he was I really just wanted to get away. I know that I'm alive, and if he's told Klaus; I don't even want to think about that at the current moment. Thinking on it though, I should have nothing to fear from either, I've fulfilled my part of what Klaus wanted they don't need me any longer. Knowing that put a smile on my face, I could have a normal life now, thanks in part to Elijah.

Then on the other hand I'm tempted to call Elijah up and see if Klaus would be interested in killing Katherine. I'm not doing it out of vengeance either, oddly; but rather peace of mind. I've not slept well out of fear that she'll come in one of these nights and snap my neck all because she can. That scared me more than the two originals combined.

As I approached the boarding house, which I still own; I notice Bonnie and Damon are here, those two have become my official protectors since the curse was lifted and Damon had been cured. They didn't trust Stefan or Katherine coming anywhere near me. Stefan because he has begun to mix Katherine and me up; while Katherine is always a safety issue in and of her own. I've had to re-ward my own home because I fear the two of them.

I don't notice till the last moment that a black SUV is trailing me; I wonder who would want to follow me,' cause I don't have anything anyone could want. I stop in the driveway and so does the SUV, something seems so damned familiar about that car, and I know it from somewhere. I'm about to enter the door when a figure stops me. Surprise, surprise Elijah steps into my path.

"How'd I know that you would show back up? Especially when people really don't want you around what so ever," I question him exasperated already; vampires are annoying at times.

"I needed to know if the witch's spell worked or not. To see if you were still human Elena," I look at him in bewilderment.

"Of course it worked, John died the moment I woke up," why would he have doubted Bonnie's spell? She's the strongest which to come from the Bennet line, stronger than even Emily, "Why wouldn't it have worked? Bonnie's one of the strongest witches in the country at the current moment," he lifted a brow. Probably expected me to say _the strongest_ in the country; no I was not going to tempt fate by doing such a thing.

"It might not have worked; because spells can be faulty Elena," he sounded concerned. I wonder why? Especially considering he took off with the person he was supposed to help us destroy; I know I've forgiven him, but that doesn't mean that I trust a damned word that comes out of his mouth, "I also came to ask if I could borrow your friend again, the witch?" now he'd just made things more interesting.

"You do realize that Bonnie will try and find a way to kill you correct?" Bonnie had been, and still is, pissed after he'd ran off with Klaus; it was a wonder she hadn't hunted him down actually, "If she sees you; and with you standing in my way of the door, she more than likely will. I can also guarantee that her answer will be no, if she kills Klaus it will be on her terms and rules. Understand this now; Bonnie won't hold back on your brother, She's grown to accommodate all that power and she does know how to use it," Stefan had nearly paid a heavy price after what he'd done to me; I hadn't stood in her way either. Katherine had tried to stop Bonnie, but Damon had somehow distanced her proximity to Bonnie.

"I've no doubts in my mind that she would try her damnedest; however she would not succeed, for you see unlike Klaus I've grown an immunity to magic," I had always wondered why Bonnie's magic had never seemed to bug Elijah.

"Why did you save Klaus that night?" I needed to see if what Stefan said was correct or not, if he had done so to obtain his family back, "I could have understood if you and Klaus were closer, but from what you've told me that wasn't the case."

"I suggest that we go inside if you wish for an answer Elena," he said looking at me with an emotion I couldn't decipher yet.

"Your invite was never rescinded, oddly; we hadn't thought about it at the time," but then even if he could, Klaus couldn't.

"That wasn't very bright of you," he says frowning. As we start to enter the house Damon is instantly by my side trying to protect me from Elijah.

"Elena, what in the hell is he doing here?"

"He'll have to explain that himself once we've had a moment to talk," that's when all hell breaks loose; Bonnie's caught sight of Elijah.

"You Bastard! How in the hell did he get into the house?" here we go with the dangerous magic levels.

"Bonnie we never rescinded his invite remember?" I question, "He's come to explain things to us. Isn't that right Elijah?" giving him a look that says 'you'd better agree with me.'

"Yes I did. I do have quite a bit of explaining to do," that didn't calm Bonnie down much though.

"That doesn't matter, you betrayed out trust; so intern you shouldn't be here," she was itching for the fight that Stefan hadn't given her.

"Bonnie using magic on him won't work; he's an original remember? They're impervious to magic," except Klaus during his were transformation. She has that face on that says she doesn't give a fuck what she can and cannot do, "Fine don't believe me; just try and see how well you attacking him works," that's when the lights started to flicker.

X Time Lapse X

It took twenty minutes, but it's finally gotten through Bonnie's head that she can't hurt Elijah; by this point though everyone had come into the room.

"Are you happy now Bonnie?" I say looking around the boarding house at the destruction she's caused.

"No, but I have learned my lesson. No more attacking Elijah, it won't work," she says accepting defeat.

"Good; now maybe we can get an explanation as to why in the hell you came back," it was obvious that Damon wanted to rip Elijah's head off just as much as Bonnie. Damon; however, knew that if he took Elijah on in a fight he'd lose; and badly.

"The living room then shall we?" Elijah suggests. Everyone starts for the living room except Elijah and me, "I will need to speak with you after I've told them what they need to know."

"Alright," I've have to tell him everything that's happened in the last year or so.

"Shall we… lovely Elena?" he extended his arm out for me to take. As I looped my arm through his something seemed to snap into place; but what I didn't know. We started making our way to the living room, once we entered all eyes came to us; I let go of Elijah's arm and sat on the couch next to Jeremy, that's when Elijah began speaking.

"I know you all believe that I betrayed you, and while in a way I did, I didn't really; I just haven't followed through with it yet. I promised Elena wouldn't die, she didn't; I know I was supposed to keep close loved ones from dying, but Katerina was a curve ball waiting to happen. She chose to keep herself alive and offered up Jenna, I probably wouldn't have been able to stop that even if I had known about it," Damon looks at Elijah credulously.

"Wait! Katherine said Klaus never wanted to use her in the sacrifice, he wanted to use Caroline, but when I busted her out he had Katherine call Jenna," I looked at him as though he were stupid.

"And you believed her? Greta told me Klaus had Aunt Jenna picked from the moment he arrived here; same with Jules, Tyler and Caroline were just distractions to keep you away from the real targets," I said in annoyance.

"So he planned on killing Katherine outside the sacrifice the whole time? Why in the hell would he do that?" did Damon truly no understand the Katherine is completely useless to Klaus beyond anything but dead?

"Because the Petrova blood is only useable while it's in a living body," they all looked at Elijah expecting him to answer.

"Meaning he couldn't use Katherine for the sacrifice, she's a vampire; so even if he had wanted to, Klaus couldn't. That's why he used Aunt Jenna, because he thought it would break me," no it hadn't been Klaus that broke me; but of course he'd never be able to because he didn't love me. As if sensing my emotions Elijah gave me a knowing look; I mouth 'We'll talk.'

"But that still doesn't explain why you've come back to Mystic Falls?" Jeremy says confused. Thank you Jeremy for getting to the part of the story that everyone wanted to actually know; why he'd betrayed us?

"I took Klaus because he knew where my other siblings and parents are buried at; for the longest time I'd thought that he'd buried them at sea, where I could never reach them. When he said he hadn't I saw my opportunity to properly bury them, which I have; now I wish to finish what I start last year," everyone else scowled, Damon and I; however, understood. He wanted to know his family was safe from harm, even if it was just their bodies. Damon and I shared a look then nodded.

"We're in," he and I say together. Older siblings tend to understand things of this nature; only children and younger siblings don't, that's why the others were giving us looks.

"It's an older sibling thing that none of you would ever understand. We're the ones who make sure everyone else in the family is safe, even if it's just their bodies," Damon states defending Elijah. Damon may have been mad at Stefan, but he still looks out for him, "Which is exactly what Elijah here was doing; he made sure they could have a proper burial before Klaus could do something to their bodies."

"Also in doing so he's created the illusion that Klaus can trust him again, this makes Klaus more vulnerable to an attack. Bonnie you'll have to use a lot of energy, so to limit the damage that could be done to you call Lucy up; we'll need her help anyway," she gives me a suspicious look, "I'm thinking of your safety Bonnie, besides she's more experience than you do; with her help we'll be able to accomplish this much more smoothly."

"Alright, I'll help kill the bastard. I can't guarantee that Lucy will help though," she said grabbing Jeremy's hand walking out the door. Jeremy waves bye.

"I'll help, He killed Jenna, and that hurt worse than when Damon turned Isobel," Alaric really had loved Aunt Jenna more than Isobel, him rejecting being put under compulsion had proved that, "Night Elena, Damon," he just nods toward Elijah and leaves the boarding house.

"I'll be honest I'm still pretty pissed at you, but the situation was understandable after Stefan explained what happened. So trust me when I say this time you really have nothing to fear from Elena and me; we, like you, are older siblings. We get the sudden overprotective urge. I'm gonna go to the Grill and grab a few drinks; night Elena, Elijah," he then ran out at vampire speed.

"So the elder Salvatore brother and yourself have forgiven me, that's a bit of a surprise to say the least," I knew he'd been expecting more of a fight out of us, specially Damon; however, because Damon and I had a certain understanding into the situation, that wasn't going to happen, "May I ask where Katerina and the younger Salvatore are? Last I knew you and Stefan were inseparable," I had been wondering when this would come up.

"For the first topic; it's as Damon said, you want your family safe, even if it is just their bodies. He and I are both the oldest from our respective families, we understand the need to protect family," he thought of it for a moment and nodded understanding now, "As to Stefan and Katherine, we had a falling out with them."

"She did something; what did the pair do to you Elena?" I looked him in the eyes and realized if I lied he'd know instantly.

"He slept with her; I only found out because I walked into the living room while they were sleeping," Elijah looked even more angry than Damon had been if that were possible, "The next day when I saw him at school I ended things with him. He asked why, and I told him how I'd seen him with Katherine; he said he'd thought that it was me and I told him to go to hell and that he was trying to lie to me. Apparently he really had thought that it was me that once because so had Damon, until certain traits started to click. The major one was when Katherine gave the excuse of not being in the mood for strawberries, knowing full well that I would never turn down a strawberry. It turned out; however, he'd been cheating on me with her from the moment she'd entered town. She also has a tendency to act as though she's me just to torture him, and now he can't longer tell the difference between Katherine and me," I explain.

"Sounds like something Katerina would do, especially to someone she believes is encroaching on her territory," he was right, she didn't take me being with Stefan well. He then gave me a worried look, "You seem tired, haven't you been sleeping more comfortable since Klaus disappeared?"

"No, no I haven't slept well over the past year because I fear one night Katherine or Stefan would get inside and kill me," it had been a fear of mine since I'd met Katherine, but till I'd found them out I'd never really had to fear for my life.

"Well you have no need to fear them now, one of the things I'll let Klaus do before we kill him is let him have what he wants with Katerina. I took off with him before he could deliver her to her death. He does know that you're still alive Elena, I couldn't hide that that from Elena; however he isn't likely to bother you Elena. In fact in a way he might just owe you for doing everything he wanted willingly," I had only been willing so as not to have my family or friends killed, and that hadn't worked out well; but I could see his point, Klaus in a way did owe me in a way.

"Oh so I should just wait and see if he'll do something for me in the near future?" he looked amused, then rushed at me. Once he was right in front of me, I gasp; I sometimes forget how fast vampires. My eyes flutter shut from my nerves, they still hadn't recovered from when Stefan had done just this only a few weeks prior.

"Do you wish to know the main reason I came back _my_ lovely Elena?" my eyes are still closed, and this now it's not from being shaken, but from anticipation. I can feel Elijah's right hand stroking my cheek, while his other was placed on the small of my back. I want to open my eyes so desperately, but I find that I can't. I'm too scared of what I'll find there in his dark, expressive eyes. Finally I force my eyes to open; I'm shocked by what I see. I can see worry, understanding, lust, and most importantly an emotion I couldn't identify; I wanted to know what it was so desperately.

"If not to take revenge on Klaus; then why?" he keeps stoking my cheek and his eyes gain a certain spark. He started to lean closer, and we were so close that we were breathing the same air; until

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

Elijah and I both look toward the door, each other, and then the door again.

"Are you expecting anyone else tonight?"

"No, not that I know of," I start toward the door with Elijah at my heels, "Why do I get the feeling that it's Stefan?" I say as I'm about to open the door, "Well speak of the devil, and he shall come," because there was Stefan standing at the boarding houses front door, "What the hell are you doing here?" I was even more pissed that he'd show up here after I told him I'd never want to see him again. Elijah I notice had decided to hide in the shadows.

"I saw Damon at the Grill; said that Elijah was here. I came to make sure that you're alright," I just stared at him as though he were crazy.

"And why would you? What reason would Elijah have to hurt me?" I was still inside, I wasn't about to leave the safety of the house. Main reason being that I didn't know if he thought I was Katherine or myself.

"Because I still love you that's why, and Klaus could want you dead if he knows that you're still alive Elena," I just shook my head, "He's here isn't he Elena? If he is you need to get out of there Elena."

"Why would he want the one person who helped him achieve what he wanted most Stefan? Yes Elijah is here," I turn my head toward the shadows where Elijah was more than likely hiding, "Elijah could you please get him to leave."

"Of course Elena," he said stepping outside the door, "I believe you should leave Mr. Salvatore."

"Why should I leave her alone with you? You betrayed us by letting Klaus live," yeah like the rest of the group Stefan had never comprehended that what Elijah did was for his family, so he would never understand why Damon and I would forgive him. Elijah just stared at him as though he were psychotic.

"I didn't finish out my word for my families safety, even if they are already dead, I needed to make sure that they're safe," Stefan just growled at him, "I'm beginning to see why the others, sans Katerina, have cut you off. You've lost logic because of Katerina's mind games," I smirk, he'd just hit the nail on the head, "Besides are you not the one who betrayed Elena by choosing to sleep with Katerina while you were with her?"

"I've not lost my logic; I choose Katherine a long time ago, I just forgot how much I loved her is all. Now answer me this; what are your intentions toward Elena? Because no matter what happens I will always care for her," he wasn't the only one wanting to know the second part; however, I don't believe that he has ever cared for me, not after what I saw.

"My intentions toward Elena are my own boy, so don't try and find out again," I got the feeling what he has planned for me has something to do with the kiss we almost shared, "No one forgets love Mr. Salvatore, love is impossible to erase from ones heart and mind," he was right on that pitch, I'd never regret or forget loving Stefan, "I also highly doubt you give damned about Elena, not really anyway. Your inner vampire still sees her as yours, even if the human side of you doesn't register it as such; in a way I've encroached on what/who you believe to be your territory. As for your sanity, yes I can see quite plainly that Katerina has robbed you of it. Child never did learn to play nicely with others," damned strait on that point, "So Mr. Salvatore which shall it be? You leaving or dying?"

Stefan scowled and left.


	2. Elijah loves me

Forgiveness, Understanding, and Love

_ "My intentions toward Elena are my own boy, so don't try and find out again," I got the feeling what he has planned for me has something to do with the kiss we almost shared, "No one forgets love Mr. Salvatore, love is impossible to erase from ones heart and mind," he was right on that pitch, I'd never regret or forget loving Stefan, "I also highly doubt you give damned about Elena, not really anyway. Your inner vampire still sees her as yours, even if the human side of you doesn't register it as such; in a way I've encroached on what/who you believe to be your territory. As for your sanity, yes I can see quite plainly that Katerina has robbed you of it. Child never did learn to play nicely with others," damned strait on that point, "So Mr. Salvatore which shall it be? You leaving or dying?"_

_Stefan scowled and left._

"Thank you," I know Stefan hadn't gotten that information from Damon. We've known him to stand outside the house and just watch me for hours on end, "I don't think he got the information from Damon. He's been stalking me for a while now; so he was probably watching the house while we were talking, and soon enough Katherine will know that you're here," he just smiled.

"Ah yes, I believe that I shall pay Katerina a visit tonight before she can leave," he said with a malicious glint in his eyes; he may have cared for Katerina at one point in time, it was now quite obvious that that had changed, "We need to make sure those two don't leave town before Klaus comes back," he puts his hand out, "Wish to watch the fireworks as Katerina tries to fight the compulsion I put her under?" offers me his hand, and I smirk.

"Oh there will be fireworks, but I can guarantee that you won't be the one cause them," he lifts a perfectly sculpted brow, "Alright you won't be causing most of them. She's been goading me for months, it's time I got a little pay back," I hay taking his hand.

"Then I shan't keep you from your fun; however, "I didn't realize that there would be a 'however' in this somewhere, "if either of them comes within five inches of you there will be consequences," all I can do is nod out of shock as we exit the boarding house and hop in his car.

As he starts our little trek to Katherine and Stefan's apartment, I can't help but wonder why he was acting so possessive? I knew how protective he could be over something or someone, he viewed as valuable; but did I stay on that list after the sacrifice? I have a feeling that I have, and it has a lot to do with why we had been so close to kissing before Stefan interrupted us. Bastard ruined everything.

I'm not totally sure what possessed me back at the boarding house, but whatever it was felt just like the pull I'd felt toward him when he'd first showed up at Rose's place, irresistible and unchangeable; like it we were meant to be drawn in and not be able to escape. Back then I had placed it as him having such a powerful and magnetic air about him; now I know that that isn't the case. We had nearly kissed tonight, and I know that whatever happened between us from now on was unavoidable; that no matter what Elijah would always have a certain pull over me, one I'd never be able to fight.

"So what is the exact location of their apartment?" I hadn't noticed we were in town because I'd been so focused on what I was feeling for this beautiful Original besides me.

"1679 Elm, apartment 12B, it's a second floor apartment with no windows because Bonnie de- spelled all of their jewelry," yes I know that it sounds petty, but Bonnie had done it for my protection. We were going to college now, sans Jeremy, and doing so kept those two psychopaths from killing me while I was out of others reach.

"Smart idea, whose was it? Yours, Bonnie's, or Damon's?" he asked pulling into the apartment complex's parking area.

"Mine, I remembered how Damon and Stefan had both woken up with their rings, and how the rings keep the sunlight from burning them. Then figured if they didn't have spelled jewelry, then they were less of a threat; or at least during the day anyways," Bonnie had instantly jumped on board with the idea; she didn't like the fact that those two could possibly kill me without her or Damon's knowledge. Damon not so much, that is till Stefan followed me to one of my classes thinking that I was Katherine, then he'd said the same thing as Bonnie.

"How long did it take for you to come up with it though?" ah, now he gets to the fun part.

"Mid- summer, after I found out about the two of them; as I said earlier Katherine is a sadistic, mind bending bitch; and Stefan is unstable. Damon had first said that I was being overly paranoid, until Stefan followed me to one of my classes confusing me with Katherine, after that he agreed fully. We did this after re- warding the house against those two, pretty quick looking back on it," it had been a fairly quick judgment call, but one I'll never regret.

"I once told Klaus someone would figure out a way to make our jewelry non- effective, he scoffed, said that it was impossible, and that human's weren't smart enough to figure out that doing so makes us less of a threat to them," it was true I had had Bonnie curse every piece of jewelry those two have, and made sure not a scratch of it could be re- spelled.

"Well no one said your brother was the brightest," Klaus was smart, just highly naive to think that a human would never think of it eventually; but then I seemed to be the exception to his rules.

"No at times he's not;" he looks over at me, "but then, unlike Katerina, you seem to prove my older brother wrong at every turn. For that my brother should fear," it sound it like he wanted to add on to that, but he didn't, "Shall we go and make Katerina's existence hell?"

"Yes I believe that we should," I smiled as we exited the car and entered the building. I couldn't wait for Katherine to get a huge dose of karma; stupid bitch deserved whatever the universe had planned for her, I just prayed it was bad. We went up the stairs to the apartment that Stefan and Katherine shared, and from the sound of it things didn't sound good. I put my finger to my lips and looked toward Elijah, indicating that I wanted to hear what was going on before we made our appearance known to the two; I stick my ear up to the door and hear Katherine screaming her lungs out.

"What do you mean he's back, I thought that Elijah ran off with Klaus?" Katherine sounded perturbed by the news that Elijah was back in Mystic Falls.

"Yes well he is and he's with Elena as we speak, I believe that he's here for more than fulfilling his word from last year and destroy Klaus," then he growled, "There's more to it though, he nearly kissed her earlier, if I hadn't rang the doorbell they would have," I knew he'd done that on purpose. I turned to Elijah giving him a knowing look, "I don't like this Kat, he's up to something that pertains to Elena and I don't like it."

"I know you don't Stefan; but you're with me so get over it," that's when I looked back to Elijah asking permission to end this conversation, to which he nods. Katherine opens the door almost immediately after I knock the first time. When she sees us she frowns.

"Hello Katerina," she flinches, "I'm happy to see you have good sense to be scared of me," she looks so damned scared, I love it. Stefan must have heard Elijah's voice because he's at the door now too.

"Hello Stefan, thought I'd let Elijah know where you two lived in case you come after me or piss me off again," I could practically hear Elijah smirk, "Aren't you going to invite us in?"

"No," Katherine snaps trying to slam the door shut, but Elijah is more than strong enough to stop the door from closing.

"You do realize because A) this isn't your property, and B) you're not a living being; that I can waltz right into your apartment. Correct?" the look on their faces was priceless; they seemed scared and shocked all at once. They hadn't counted on that one.

"No Elijah I don't believe they did. Seems because this property is owned by a human they assumed that they were safe from you or Klaus," I had figure that that had been the real reason the moment they'd leased the damned thing. Elijah and I entered the apartment, if that's what you could call it, and went to the kitchen.

"That is exactly what we thought, now it seems as though we were wrong. What are you going to do to us now?" Katherine asked, she actually sounded scared.

"I'm just going to compel you to stay here and wait till Klaus comes to kill you; plain and simple," reminds me of the time when I'd thought that our deal had been just that simple and too good to be true.

"Wait…" she didn't have time to speak; however, before Elijah was on her and Stefan telling them that they couldn't leave the apartment till he said so. When she came too what when the fun started, "Why are you back anyway Elijah? I thought that you were out helping Klaus get used to his wolf halve?" Katherine always the smug bitch, even when the situation is clearly out of her control.

"I'm here because I owe someone my word, and I intend to finish what I started. I also came for something I can no longer stave off," as he said this he looked directly at me and I started to feel that pull again; and once again Stefan breaks that pull. He lunges for Elijah and winds up on the ground with Elijah's hand around his neck, "I warned you once Mr. Salvatore, don't stand in my way, try another stunt like this and I will kill you without hesitation," despite Stefan having broken that pull I was starting to feel it more, and this time it wasn't just the urge to kiss him either. No this time it was much, much more than that.

"Are you just going to stand there and let Elijah kill him?" Katherine asked as I stand hypnotized by Elijah's power.

"Yes, yes I would," _I'll let Elijah do whatever he wants._ The last part; however, went unsaid, but not unheard by Katherine.

"So you'd let the man you loved be killed by someone you barely know?" I knew a lot more about Elijah than she ever did, to me that seemed a bit significant.

"Oprotive word in that phrase is 'loved' there Katherine, because I no longer love Stefan," with that I started for the door. Elijah looked up at me with what seems like pride, and love. Holy shit how could I miss that; Elijah, Klaus' right hand man was in love with me.


	3. The kiss and Damon's acceptence

Forgiveness, Understanding, and Love

"Operative word in that phrase is "loved" there Katherine, because I no longer love Stefan" with that I started for the door. I looked toward Elijah and motioned for him to just leave the idiot and follow; his eyes shown with pride that I'd finally told the harlot off, and love. Holy shit! How did I miss that; Elijah, Klaus' brother, was in love with me.

How had I not been able to see that while we were back at the boardinghouse? I now realized why he'd tried to kiss me earlier; it made more sense as to why it had nearly happened. But did I love him? I didn't know the answer to that. I know that I feel something for him; but love?

"Elena," I look up to realize that Elijah is staring at me worriedly. I must have been standing her for a while for him to have done that. I shake my head; it was time to leave these two behind.

"Sorry about that, let's just go before they try anything stupid," and if I knew Katherine, she'd try something fairly dumb before Elijah and I were out of the apartment.

"As you wish," Elijah said putting his arm around my waist as we started for the door. This contact felt right, with Stefan everything had been so controlled; and with Damon I never had the same sparks. Just as we were about to the door I felt the air around me move, and didn't feel Elijah beside me.

I look around and right by the hall closet there was Elijah with Katherine and Stefan pinned to the wall.

"Did you really believe that trick would work with me here?" they both seemed to think that it should have, "Because if you did, I believe you are even more naïve than Damon," that was a low blow; because Damon could be highly naïve at times.

"We don't want to stay in this place at all times," Katherine admitted, "We thought that if we could get to Elena, that we could make an exchange," her even believing that she could get passed Elijah was proof enough she'd gained no brains after five- hundred years of life.

"What in the hell made you believe that you could even get passed me? Either of you?" Stefan didn't seem to want to answer that, nor did Katherine.

"You could always use compulsion to get the answer out of them," I smirked when Katherine's eyes bugged out; yes Katherine, I've come to be very much like you, but only towards you. You and you alone Katherine, the part of me that's so very much like you, is reserved for only tormenting you; and very soon Klaus will see why I'm not the one he should have gone after.

"Ha, no need for that; it should be obvious why we would try. There are two of us; The odds of one of us grabbing you seemed high," then she truly took in her situation, "I didn't exactly remember how strong an Original is when they feel threatened," what in the hell was she talking about, he's always this strong. Katherine is going to get herself killed before Klaus even gets here, especially if she kept insulting Elijah like that.

"I'm gonna go out into the hall before you release them," I really didn't like the idea of either of them getting their hands on me. More than likely Katherine would drain me, and Stefan; Lord knows what Stefan would do.

"That would be the brightest thing that you could do at the moment," he was thinking along the same lines I was; that these two would do anything within their power to get the hell out of that apartment. Once I stepped outside the barrier that was around the apartment Elijah released them.

"I will be back later to ask questions, ones of which you have no choice but to answer; and if I don't get the answers I'm looking for Klaus will be the least of your worries Katerina," I'm beginning to feel that pull again, I was starting to become aroused. I knew I was more attracted to the vampire side of Stefan, but never had it been like this. He offered me his arm once outside of the door, "You seem tired; would you like to go back to the boarding house?" I nodded dealing with those two morons was more than enough for one day. All that I wanted to do right now was going back to the boardinghouse and relax.

"I would like that, those two take a lot out of me when I'm anywhere near them," said resting my head on his shoulder while we walked back to the car. Ii wanted answers just as badly as Elijah did, so the sooner he got back here the better. When we reached the car he helped me into the passenger seat, and in less than five seconds he was starting the car into life, "Would you tell me some of the answers they give you because what they've done to me really bugs the shit out of me."

"Of course; you're the ones they've been tormenting this past year. I wouldn't hold anything from you unless it were irrelevant to the situation at hand, and at the moment that's keeping you safe from them, and Klaus if ever that moment arrives," looking at him I could tell he was telling the truth. I'd not been able to trust anyone outside my own personal circle for so long I'd forgotten what it was like to trust others without worrying they'd betray me. I know with Elijah's first betray that I should be worried, but for some odd reason I wasn't; it was like as though I knew, beyond even his words, that Elijah would never do something like that again.

"Thank you. There are so many things I've wanted to know, but because of how those two are I've also known I'd never get the answers on my own," I also knew that Damon wouldn't be able to handle both Katherine and Stefan all on his own.

"Don't worry you'll have your answers soon enough, and they won't be too much of a problem after Klaus has his _fun_," the way he said fun aroused me so damned much that it starting to hurt, and I know he can smell my heightened scent too, which makes this all the worse.

"I have no doubts in my mind that those two are dead if and when Klaus gets his hands on them; it's the when that worries me," Klaus had a way of doing things that either shocked or pissed people off, hell even both at times; but then dealing with Klaus was better than dealing with Katherine.

"Oh he's been planning Katerina's death since the day she ran from him five- hundred years ago," that was not surprising in the least even I'd known he'd hold a grudge against her this long, "I'm glad that you decided to at least performed the sacrifice. He's not likely to come near you again until he comes for Katerina, and even then it will be to make sure that I'm not lying and that she's there," Klaus does seem the type to have trust issues.

"So as long as I stay out of his way he will likely leave me the hell alone till we kill him?" Elijah nods, but gives me a look. If he really though I was going to leave him and Klaus alone he was fucking well crazy. Klaus had killed their entire family so far, I wasn't about to let him go near his brother alone.

"Who said that you would be there Elena?" he had that smug look again that said 'you're human what can you really do?' Smug bastard I'd wipe that grin off his face.

"I did, and besides with me there she won't believe that I'd use Bonnie because it would be endangering me; or so he thinks," I said with a smirk. Oh yes the Petrova blood was finally starting to make itself known. I wouldn't sacrifice others for myself, but I wouldn't hold my breath for those I had no connection to any longer. Stefan and Katherine were just two examples.

"You really believe that Klaus will believe that?" yes, yes he would. He wouldn't expect me to put myself in danger anymore with the sacrifice having taken place, it's not something that Katherine would do, and he's more than likely expecting me to act in the same manner as her, "You think that you won't get hurt?" he sounded a bit perturbed by the thought of me being there.

"No I know I'll more than likely get hurt," yes I know I'll get hurt, but I wasn't thinking of myself, "It's not myself that I'm thinking of," no it was him and Bonnie that I was thinking of. I didn't want to see either of them hurt, especially him. I felt the car jerk to a stop; I hadn't noticed that we'd gotten back to the boarding house quicker than we'd gotten to Katherine's apartment. As I walked toward the house I felt him put his arm around my waist again, if I weren't careful I'd start to crave his touch. God it's already addicting how much pleasure just a simple touch was, if this carried on much longer I'd eventually jump him.

"I would really much rather you not be there when the time comes to kill him," he says as I unlock the door. I turn to look at him and his eyes have this determined look in them, as though he'd determined to keep me here when time comes to kill the bastard. I'm starting to feel that pull again and I don't believe that anything or anyone is going to stop us this time.

"Why?" I ask airily. He's started to run his finger along my cheek and the feel makes me want to flutter my eyes shut with pleasure.

"I don't wish for you to go because I know for a fact that Klaus would kill you or at the very least hurt you," he eyes take on a softer tone now. I can see protectiveness, lust, and love shining through his eyes, "Klaus would rip you to shreds if he knew about what we were planning; and I really don't want that."

He was beginning to lean in closer again, and this time I pray nothing will stop him from kissing me. I just need to lift to my toes just the slightest bit to meet his lips with mine, and so I do. The kiss is chaste at first; but then he's running his tongue along my lips asking for entrance and I relent. He deepens the kiss further still by tilting my head back the slightest bit. It's so dominating, and yet gentle because I know he fears he'll break me; I'm human, I'll bruise easily if he even grips my arm too tightly. Eventually he pulls away, quite reluctantly I might add.

"If we don't get you inside and to bed I'll never be able to question Katerina and Stefan, and get the answers that you need Elena," I nod. I know this, and yet I want him to say so badly.

"I know. Thank you for doing this Elijah," I press a kiss to his cheek and walk inside the house as he turns to leave and question the two idiots of the century.

"Hey where did you and Elijah go?" I jump when Damon asks the question.

"We went to make sure that Katherine and Stefan don't go anywhere," he gives me a curious look.

"Anything else you'd like to mention to me?" he was more like an older brother anymore. We'd tried dating after a month of no Stefan. As it turns out he and I were better off as friends, I was able to tell him just about anything; even more than Bonnie at times.

"Why do you ask?" Damon just smirks.

"Because you've got a huge goofy grin plastered on your face Elena," really?

"You promise you won't freak out when I tell you or when Elijah gets back?" I didn't want Damon to get hurt.

"Promise hun, if he hurt you though I'm gonna go all big brother on his ass; you know that right?" yes I knew that, too bad Elijah didn't.

"We kissed," he looked mildly surprised, but not unhappy.

"I already knew that, I saw you both from my bedroom window. I just glad you finally found someone Elena," he and Bonnie had been trying to get me to go out with different blind dates for months now and I refused to go.

"What's that supposed to mean Damon?"

"You'll find out soon enough Elena; you'll find out soon enough."

Next chapter: Elijah questions Katerina and Stefan.


	4. Questioning Katerina and Stefan

Forgiveness, Understanding, and Love

_"Promise hun, if he hurt you though I'm gonna go all big brother on his ass; you know that right?" yes I knew that, too bad Elijah didn't._

_ "We kissed," he looked mildly surprised, but not unhappy._

_ "I already knew that, I saw you both from my bedroom window. I just glad you finally found someone Elena," he and Bonnie had been trying to get me to go out with different blind dates for months now and I refused to go._

_ "What's that supposed to mean Damon?" _

_ "You'll find out soon enough Elena; you'll find out soon enough."_

Once I noticed that Elena was inside the house I rushed back toward the car. Those two had done something very foolish when they'd decided to try and take Elena as a bargaining chip back at Katerina's apartment. The drive over would hopefully calm me down enough where I would not kill them; because if I were to do that not only would I have to worry about Klaus, but also Elena. She may want Klaus dead; but she'd rather watch Katerina burn before hand, and I intend on letting her do just that.

That kiss had been memorable, and hopefully there would be more in the future; now all I have to do is convince her guardians that I courting her was a good thing. I'd been thinking so much that I hadn't noticed that I'd gotten to the apartment complex within ten minutes time; moments later I am standing in front of Katerina's door, and I can hear the two arguing.

"I told you we should have killed her after Klaus and Elijah left the area," Katerina says to the younger Salvatore brother. I knew she wished to get rid of Elena for it would make the hold that she has over Stefan Salvatore all that much stronger; yes I know it's hard to believe, but the fool still has feelings of possessiveness over Elena. That's what made them threats to Elena, the shear and utter fact that he didn't know how to let go.

"We've already discussed this Katherine; we can't kill Elena…" he can't finish because Katerina finishes for him.

"Yes I know; we can't touch her because she's far too protected," she sounds as though she believes that she can get through Miss Bennet's shields. Not likely, Katerina is used to magic, but not that much magic, "She has Damon, the witch, vampire Barbie, the wolf, and the two hunters," had her brother become an apprentice to Alaric? "And now she has Elijah as well," now she sounded worried. Wonder why that is.

"Why would him being here worry you?" has he forgotten that I'm in all reality older than them, and (most didn't know this) Klaus? Had he forgotten what I'd told him before the sacrifice?

"I'm worried because if he's here Klaus won't be too far behind," at least she'd remembered that from five- hundred years earlier. Klaus had been the one to kill Katerina's family, "I don't want to die Stefan," did she really believe that getting rid of Elena would be the best way out. I was starting to even more mad the more I listened.

I know it was ridiculous to give my heart to the younger doppelganger; but it was so hard not to. She was a brilliant mixture of her bloodlines. Both the Gilberts and Petrovas had a certain spark to their personalities, and each has been unique to the individual; and Elena shines all on her own. She has the Petrova fire which makes her a spitfire, which is irresistible. Then the humanity of the Gilberts, she'd sacrifice herself for her friends and family. These combined made me want her, I was like a moth drawn to a flame and I do not have the strength to fight the light which draws me in.

"And I believe that you're being overly paranoid Katherine," well at least he was still being highly delusional, "Besides did you see the looks that Elijah sent Elena while they were here?" I didn't get to see her face but I imagine it's quite comical, "He had the look of a man who would sacrifice everything for her Katherine," maybe he wasn't so delusional after all.

"You don't like it do you Stefan?" she asked teasingly. No he probably didn't like that I was showing emotions toward the little human that he considered his and his alone.

"No, no I don't," something else was in his voice though, it was an edge I'd never heard before, and I don't like it.

"So what are you going to do about it then Stefan? Let him steal her from you? Or kill her that way no one else can corrupt her away from you," too bad for the young Salvatore I was already starting to think about courting her. This also makes me wonder if they remember than they've been compelled to stay within the apartment.

"I'm not going to do anything for the moment," maybe he had for she obviously didn't, "in case you've forgotten Katherine we've been compelled to stay inside of your apartment because of our actions toward Elena. Elijah's doing remember?" maybe he is smarter than I give him credit for.

"I know Stefan, I'm saying when we get out," if she thought that she'd escape death at Klaus' hands this time she truly was a lost cause and at this I decide entering the apartment would be a good thing. When I enter the room both seem slightly shocked, it was as if they hadn't even heard me come up the stairs not even moments before hand.

"Elijah," she still held fear in her voice, and no matter how much she pretends that she does not fear me, it would always be so, "Back so soon?" insolent brat really needs to learn her place.

"Good evening Katerina," I sneer at her. God how I hate her, "Mr. Salvatore. Didn't I tell you that I'd be back later tonight?"

"Yes, but with you taking care of Elena we didn't necessarily believe that you would," he sounded like any other pompous male who believes that his territory was being invaded upon.

"Well as you can see I came," now was my chance to assert that he wasn't of any threat to me, or Elena, "Now I believe that you two are going to answer my questions," I left no room for argument; besides I compelled them earlier they can't lie or fight the questioning.

"Fine," Katerina said before Mr. Salvatore could even open his mouth. I see Katerina has grown some brains.

"What did you plan on doing to Elena if she had lived and not had the protection of her friends and family?" Katerina's face goes into passive mode; I know that she doesn't want to answer truthfully; she always did this when that was the case.

"I planned on killing her; she would have served her purpose and that was keeping Klaus away from me," that I had figured out on my own I just really wanted to hear he say it.

"Is that what you'd been planning when you were pretending to be Elena that way Stefan here would go crazy and kill her out of confusion?" if I was right, and I'm always right, this had been her plan the whole time.

"Yes; she'd served her purpose," no that wasn't the only reason I could sense it. "Why do I get the feeling that it's more than that Katerina?" I know she doesn't want Elena to ask Klaus for that favor, "What do you not want Elena getting her hands on Katerina?"

"I didn't want Elena Collecting the favor that Klaus now owes her," Stefan's face scrunched up in confusion, and I wasn't about to clue him in on the one in a life time opportunity that Elena had garnered.

"Do you believe that Elena would really 'leave you for the wolves' so to speak?"

"Yes, yes she would. Her Petrova blood is finally kicking in and I know she won't spare me a second glance," good at least she knew there was no hope of her surviving this time. I then turn toward the boy.

"Tell me Mr. Salvatore did you ever consider killing Elena to keep her out of your brothers grasp," _and out of mine_, went unsaid and neither caught onto it either.

"No, the sparks between them have been gone for a good while," I have a feeling that if I'd included myself in that question he'd have said yes.

"If someone were to start courting Elena, then would you have truly done what Katerina here wishes for you to do and kill Elena in confusion or rage?" this answer would be the deciding factor on whether or not the boy lived when Klaus disposed of Katerina.

"Yes, I may be with Katherine now; but Elena is still mine, and I will do everything in my power to keep it that way," oh yes Klaus would have a hey day with these two.

"Thank you for your time and thank you for answering the questions they will help with your fate," I look to see Katerina look scared. Oh yes she knows, these answers will help in their demises.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Katerina is shaking her head frantically at him trying to tell him to shut the hell up.

"It means you'll both die as Klaus' hands," at that he looked skeptical. He was right though it may not be Klaus that kills him, "your answers will determine how you die," with that I started for the door. As I'm about to walk out I look back toward them, "Klaus is indebted to Elena, he's going to want a way out of it and fast; your deaths will more than likely be his easiest way out," with that I left.

A/N: I made Elijah the elder of the brothers, it just seems more befitting for my story.


End file.
